


Searched

by Jestana



Series: Dragonrider T'mas [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Dickie are Searched by dragonriders while Thread is falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searched

**Author's Note:**

> I read a **Supernatural** / **Dragonriders of Pern** crossover and thought "Wouldn't it be cool if there was a **Talented Mr. Ripley** crossover with **Dragonriders of Pern**?" So my brain immediately started working on it. I posted the original result here on AO3. Someone pointed out that it was rather generic: a little modification and it could be solely a Pern fanfic. I don't want that. Soooo, my brain started coming up with more. This is what I have so far, but there's other vague ideas floating around in my head still. No beta.

"Hurry up and peel those vegetables, Tom!" Cook barked at the small, skinny boy as he staggered in with a bucket of water.

He set the bucket down by the stove with a relieved sigh. "Yes, Sir."

"Come see me once you're done with those." Thomas hid a flinch at the glint in the dark eyes. He knew what was in store for him later. He still had bruises on his hips from last time.

Nodding, he slipped an apron on and sat down to begin peeling. As he settled into a rhythm, his thoughts wandered, this time to dragons. A new clutch had been laid, so the dragonriders were on Search for possible candidates. Every Pernese boy dreamed of being a dragonrider, of Impressing one of the majestic beasts and being able to go anywhere on Pern in the blink of an eye. Few actually got to live that dream except the Weyrbred boys. In such cases, they were guaranteed to be presented at a Hatching, to possibly Impress a hatchling and form a lifelong bond. Holdbred boys like Thomas, or Craftbred ones could only hope to be Searched prior to a Hatching. That was what he wanted more than anything. He blinked, drawn from his thoughts, when the vegetable he'd just finished peeling was plucked from his hand. Looking up, a smile curved his lips. "Hey, Dickie."

"Hey, Tom." Dickie, the younger son of Lord Holder Herbert, took a bite of the vegetable as he half-perched on the table nearby.

Still peeling, Thomas asked, "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Hall, talking with your dad and brother?"

"Nah, Chris is going to inherit, why should I be there?" Dickie took another bite of the vegetable.

"You might marry a Holder's daughter like Marge or Meredi." Thomas wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, trying to brush stray strands of blond hair out of his eyes. "Then you'll wish you'd stayed and listened."

Dickie made a rude noise and popped the last of the vegetable in his mouth. "I'd sooner kill myself than marry a Holder's daughter."

"What's wrong with that?" Thomas asked, reaching for another vegetable. "I've seen you with both Marge and Meredi. You like them, don't you?"

Making a face, Dickie shrugged. "I guess, but not enough to _marry_ them."

Further conversation was drowned out by pounding on the door. "Dragonriders are here on Search! They ask that all possible candidates assemble outside."

Thomas finished peeling the vegetable in his hand and set it with the others he'd peeled. Wiping his hands on the apron, he removed it and covered the pile of vegetables with it. Only once that was accomplished did he follow the general movement outside to where three dragonriders waited with their dragons: two greens and a blue. Even though greens and blues were the two smallest sizes, they were still a formidable sight for people who'd never seen a dragon up close. The dragonrider standing next to the blue dragon spoke once everyone was assembled. "I'm C'nard, blue Seath's rider." He then gestured to the other two riders, each of whom dipped his head a little when his name was announced. "These are F'lip, green Memneth's rider, and D'nel, Hayloth's rider. We are here on Search. No one under fourteen will be chosen, since Thread is falling and we need riders capable of flying Thread as soon as their dragon is. Bear in mind that being Searched now does _not_ guarantee that you'll Impress a hatchling this time around."

All three dragons had been gazing at the assembled boys while C'nard spoke. Once he finished, Hayloth nudged his head against D'nel's side. The tall, broad-shouldered rider stroked the green head before approaching the boys. Thomas' eyes widened when the rider stopped in front of him. "What's your name, Lad?"

"Thomas," he managed to stutter, his heart pounding in his chest at what this meant.

"Is your mother or father here?" D'nel asked gently.

He shook his head. "No, sir. My parents are dead."

"Who is responsible for Thomas?" This question was asked of the adults watching nearby.

Holder Herbert stepped forward. "You could say I am, Rider D'nel. I took him in after his parents died and he's been immensely helpful around the Hold."

"That simplifies things, then," C'nard spoke before D'nel could. "It would seem both potential candidates are your responsibility, Lord Herbert."

The tall, thin Holder frowned at the blue rider. "What do you mean?"

"Our dragons indicate that both Thomas and Dickie have the potential," F'lip responded to the question as both boys were eased forward.

A quick glance at Dickie afforded a glimpse of brown eyes bright with anticipation and eagerness. Herbert stared at his younger son in shock. "Dickie?"

"We need permission from the potential candidate's parent or guardian to take them to the Weyr," C'nard told Herbert. "We won't insist, but we need as many dragonriders as possible to fight Thread and protect everyone's homes."

Herbert looked from C'nard to Dickie. "Do you want this, Son?"

"Yes, Father." Dickie nodded, looking hopeful, but Thomas could see an edge under the hope. He had a feeling that, even if Herbert said no, Dickie would find a way to get to the Weyr.

After a long moment, Herbert nodded. "Very well. You both may go."

"Thank you, Father." Dickie smiled brightly at that, even going so far as to hug Herbert, something they didn't usually do.

Herbert returned the hug a little awkwardly. C'nard was smiling as well. "Go pack, boys. We need to leave soon."

"Yes, sir." Thomas hurried to where he shared a room with the other servant boys. He grabbed his few belongings and bundled them onto his one ratty blanket.

"Tom." He turned in surprise. One of the other boys stood there, holding an empty vegetable sack. "Here, you better use this."

Smiling, he accepted the sack and stuffed everything into it. "Thanks, Billy."

The younger boy watched wistfully as Thomas ensured he had everything. "I wish I was old enough to be Searched."

"Maybe you will some day," Thomas replied, tying the sack closed.

Billy sighed deeply. "Maybe."

He considered the twelve-year-old thoughtfully. Small for his age and skinny like him, Thomas was aware that Cook had been eyeing the boy a great deal recently. He knew that Billy would soon be taking his place in Cook's favors. As much of a relief as it was to get away from that, neither did he want to subject the boy to it. While he was able to mentally retreat from what was being done to his body, he doubted Billy would be able to do the same. Making a decision, he grabbed Billy's hand. "Come with me."

"Tom, what are you doing?" Billy let himself be pulled out to where the dragonriders waited. Dickie was already there, saying good-bye to his parents and brother.

"Are you ready to go, Tom?" C'nard asked, his expression kind.

Forcing confidence into his voice, Thomas told him, "I know we can ask to have family present at a Hatching. I don't have family, but Billy here is a good friend of mine. May he come as well?"

"Right now?" C'nard looked between the two boys, obviously surprised.

Thomas nodded firmly. "Yes, please. He might be busy when the actual Hatching takes place."

"Would you like to come, Lad?" The question was addressed to Billy, who stared with wide green eyes at both Thomas and C'nard.

It wasn't until Thomas nudged his friend that Billy found his voice. "Oh, yes! I'd love to!"

"Taking two of my boys is a little much, Sir!" This complaint came from Cook and was directed at the Lord Holder.

Herbert shook his head as Dickie moved to stand beside Thomas and Billy. "You have plenty of boys and girls to help out in the kitchen as it is. Let him have this. He probably won't get another chance to go."

"It's all settled, then." C'nard smiled at Billy. "Go get your things, Lad. You may be staying for a few days. We're never exactly sure when the eggs will hatch."

Grinning, Billy dashed off. C'nard helped Dickie onto the seat behind him on Seath while D'nel helped Thomas settle on Hayloth's neck. When Billy returned, F'lip placed him on Memneth's neck. At a signal from the blue rider, all three dragons sprang aloft. They hung in midair for a few moments before everything went black and cold around them. Thomas clung to the rider in front of him. All the stories and rumors about going _between_ hadn't prepared him for the actual sensation. Before he could panic, though, the dark and cold disappeared and they were back in the warm sunshine. D'nel gestured with one arm. "Welcome to the Weyr, Candidate Thomas."

"Thank you, Rider D'nel," Thomas replied, taking in the sight spread out below them. "What's going to happen with Billy?"

The broad shoulders in front of him rose and fell in a shrug. "He'll probably help with chores until the Hatching, and then go back to Holder Herbert."

"All right." Thomas nodded, wishing there was a way he could make sure Billy stayed at the Weyr instead of going back to the Hold.

As Hayloth circled down, D'nel murmured, "It's almost a pity there's Thread now."

"What do you mean?" Thomas felt his heart give a thump against his ribs.

D'nel shook his head. "Nothing. You and the other candidates will also help with chores until the Hatching. If you Impress, you'll have other duties. If you don't, you'll still stay and do chores until the next Hatching."

"Yes, sir." Thomas' heart thrummed with anticipation. _I can't believe I'm actually here!_

**Author's Note:**

> Dickie's brother was originally his cousin in the books and 'Billy' made an appearance in the fourth Ripley book.


End file.
